


killing you

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Jungle [Baccano!] [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, MAJOR RAPE TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[MAJOR warning for rape, child sexual abuse, and incest] "The first time his father rapes him, Dallas is nine years old and scared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing you

The first time his father rapes him, Dallas is nine years old and scared.

It doesn’t last long, only ten minutes, and his father wraps his hands around Dallas’s neck and says he’ll kill him if he makes a noise. Terrified, Dallas promises he won’t tell, gasping for air when he lets go of him and leaves the room. For a while, he’s so shocked he just lies there on the bed, shaking and crying, trying to understand why the man he trusted most in the world would hurt him like this.

Jeffrey sits there the whole time, watching him with cold eyes, like he’s glad that his little brother took the fall instead of him.

His father uses him like that for years, until he’s eighteen years old and realizes he doesn’t have to take this anymore. That’s when he leaves for New York and doesn’t look back.

It’s why, when one of the guys who follows him around pins him to the bed one night and tells him not to make a sound or he’ll kill him, Dallas doesn’t do anything to stop him.


End file.
